Reborn into a wizard? Great
by TiranSanders04
Summary: Perseus betrayed by his friends and feeling like a pawn of the gods. Was about to commit suicide. But with the help of an unknown goddess gets reborn into a world of magic. Imagine Percy's shock when he was reborn into a world of magic. Along with new friends and his patron he tries to avoid the Greeks as they go to Hogwarts to help against Voldemort.


**HEY GUYS! Aight before you start reading I Have a couple things to say to you. I am not that good of an writer XD. But I try. Also I kinda borrowed some things from dark souls (Rosaria). But rest assured you don't need to play that to figure out the story. Also if you have any questions I'll do my best to answer! Hope ya enjoy! :D**

 **But I don't own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, nor Dark Souls!**

 _Chapter 1_

Perseus stared at the goddess in front of him. Contemplating what she said. The offer of rebirth... The price... loyalty.

 _Perseus screamed in denial. Here it happened again. His brother once again took the meaning of life from him. It started off with the newer campers the ones who idolized easily. The easy manipulated. He turned them all with his lies about how he 'The Chosen One' was the one to vanquish the titans. At first his friends looked at him and scoffed but soon most of them started shunning him based off all of his lies. It was like this until it was just Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth left. The only things that kept him from leaving the hell hole. Then now he found him kissing Annabeth... his Annabeth. They never were a thing really but it still hurt him to see the who his heart yearned for go with that thing!_

 _'Is it really worth it though? He thought bitterly as he stood up to go to the bathroom. 'Yes!' The old him replied 'You still have Thalia and Nico! What would they think'? Shaking his head off these thoughts Percy looked into the mirror. The usual happy easy going mask off. Replaced with the face of a warrior. A soldier. A Hero. 'No I'm not a hero' he thought bitterly. 'I'm a soldier, just a man forced to withstand prophecies and the will of these power hungry gods'. He looked up at the mirror again to see his once unscarred face. The war takes it's toll in different ways either it be by scars, loss of family, or the lose of ones mind. Perseus concluded that he unfortunately had mixture of all three. His left eye blinded by when Kronos exploded into light by forgetting to look away while shielding Annabeth_

 _Sighing once again he pulled out his sword at looked at it. Wincing when he remembered exactly whose sword it was. She sacrificed herself for us to live yet... it doesn't seem like he will be doing that. Grabbing his sword and pointing it at his chest a whole variety of emotions went through his mind. Sadness? Happiness, sadness, and mostly disappointment. Disappointed in what this world has come to. He had it all then in a blink of an eye he lost it all. His thoughts then went back to think about him mom. 'Gods she would kill me' He thought with a smile. Then his thoughts retraced back to Annabeth. Her smile the way she would always joke around with him. Then his thoughts once again drifted back to how her lips were intertwined with his. Anger clouded his thoughts once more and he picked up his sword in one swift motion. Placing the point of his sword back before his heart he closed his eyes and pushed with new found vigor._

 _Nothing... no pain no shining light just nothing. Opening his eyes he found himself floating in what he called empty space. Groaning he wondered exactly who told him the fields of punishment were in Hades domain. "Well crap" He said out loud. 'Is this where the mind goes for asphodel' he thought. He was interrupted from his brooding when he heard a women laugh in his head sounding as if she practically enjoyed his thoughts. "I do" She said in his head. Getting scared he looked around to see who was in his head. When he looked behind him he was face to face to one of the most beautiful lady ever. Long flowing red hair that reaches down to her backside.. He gulped when she raised an eyebrow at him. He forgot to realize that she can hear us._

 _With an amused smile on her face she spoke to him again in his mind, "If your done admiring me we can actually talk about why I am here." Blushing he spoke to her out loud "Why is it that your in my mind also now that I'm thinking why are you speaking in my mind?" Instead of speaking she simply opened her mouth. To say Percy was surprised would be an understatement. She had nothing in her mouth except teeth. And so then came his intelligent response. "Ah". She smiled at me again and with a wave a of her hand she conjured up a two chairs. Sitting down in on of them she gestured for him to sit in the other. Hesitantly Percy sat down in the chair wondering what this woman's intentions were. 'Wait is she reading my mind now'? He thought. Her growing smile answered his question for him. Feeling his face turn red Percy tried starting the conversation again. "So what is it that you want from me? I'm guessing your a deity of some sort since you were able to stop me." She partially winced when I said stop but then she easily composed herself. "I want to offer you a proposition. You, see back before Olympos was in America a lot of rouge minor gods owned the lands. I being one of them. My name in your Language is Rosaria but if you were saying it in the ancient language my name would be Aqurien Hyurin. But please call me Lady Rosaria. But anyways back then I had a group called Rosaria's fingers. They went around killing those who were foul and evil. And worshiped me as their goddess. Sacrificing the vile humans tongues to me in honor. Then the gods came in. And all those who served me got killed in an extermination. The only reason I have not yet faded was because of my domains and other minor gods telling their kids to worship me. "_

 _Perseus interrupted her by saying "So you want me to join your group then" She smiled at me "Yes I need someone to relive our legacy, and well as a goddess I prefer to have a little more power." Percy snarled. "So what am I a tool again?" She looked at him and frowned "No young hero I thought it would be able to help you get over your feelings."_

 _Percy looked at her and saw that she looked partially guilty for what she said. He sighed before speaking again. "Okay, is there anything else I'd have to do?" Seeing her face lighten up he continued "IF I decide to join." She grinned at him and said " I can rebirth you into a new life at random with my blessing and at your fifth birthday you'll regain all your memories of this life." He looked at her skeptically "So I just go into a random life at random? Not a goddess messing with it?"_

 _She looked at him again with sympathy and stated "None of the Greek deities would be able to stop or interfere with you, not even the fates." He stared at her with wide eyes none of the gods would be able to interfere with him. Seeing his surprised look she smiled at him sadly. This boy like many others got on the bad side of the gods and she hoped to make it better. No matter what._

There he was contemplating what she said. Rebirth... a new life. Just for loyalty. Finally making his decision he looked at the goddess and smiled. "Where do I start?"

 **OKAY! Well this story has not yet been edited so sorry for some (Probably a lot) of errors. Also for the Narration of this story I'm trying to decide if I should do third person revolving around Percy or just third person. And also the Harry Potter will go in next chapter. After his rebirth that is. Also I'll be going more in depth with the betrayal later. Also you might be confused why he was so like upbeat you could say after he was about to commit suicide. The reason for this is because Rosaria's aura was doing a soothing affect and also because his anger cooled down before she appeared. He was alone in that room for about 5 minutes. But I hope you enjoyed it was actually fun to write this so.. Until next time!**


End file.
